The present invention relates to a device for installing or removing fluorescent tubes from open lighting fixtures.
I was employed in the retail merchandising field for over 35 years and have long seen the need for a safe, convenient means of changing fluorescent tubes from floor level. The necessity of the use of a heavy step ladder proved difficult and even dangerous to employees, merchandise, and customers in the area, thus employees were likely to postpone changing defective tubes. This meant employees and customers had to endure flickering lights or darken areas, as well as, the defective fluorescent tube possibly causing damage to the ballast which would incur more costly repairs.
When I invented my device, I had only seen changers which used basket type enclosures to handle incandescent light bulbs. Since my patent application was first filed, I have become aware of the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,512 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,835 PA1 U. K. Patent Number 1566 676 PA1 1. The complicated mechanisms consisting of cradles, rollers, gears, belts, cylinders, and springs have neccitated the devices be heavy and difficult to handle. PA1 2. While operating the complicated mechanisms only one hand was available to hold and balance the pole while the fluorescent tube is actually being inserted or removed from the lighting fixture. PA1 3. Flew safety features were included in previous devices. Today industry is more aware of the advantages both psychologically and cost effectively of promoting safety features in all tasks.
Fluorescent tubes commonly are provided with contact pins at their respective ends which must be properly positioned within spaced socket members carried by the lighting fixture. Fluorescent tubes with a single contact pin at each of its ends must be moved axially of their longitudinal axis against spring loaded contacts of the respective socket members in order to install or remove the fluorescent tube. Additionally, it is highly desirable that fluorescent tubes of this type be rotated prior to removal and subsequent to installation as there is a tendency of the pins to stick within the sockets due to the build up of oxidation and other debris in the socket.
Today most fluorescent lighting fixtures which utilize dual pin tubes are of the closed type, that is they have covers over the tubes. Since someone would have to reach the fixture to remove the cover, that person could replace the tube at the same time. I have therefore invented a device that can be used most effectively in changing single pin fluorescent tubes.
The most common problems encountered by previous devices have been: